


Touch

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [250]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: If you're taking prompts again, can you write about Jody calling Sam and Dean in to help with a hunt, and she ends up patching them up afterwards, but is especially loving and tender with Sam cuz she thinks he needs it more/she's had feelings for him for a while and is hating that she loves any excuse to touch him for an extended period of time? It can end with sexy-time or not, but Sam definitely reciprocates her feelings. Thank you! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

“Hey, boys. Think you guys could help with a couple of monsters up here?” Jody asked on one side of the phone.

“Sure thing Jody.” Sam replied, holding the phone out so he and Dean could hear. “We’ll be over there in a heartbeat.”

“Great.” Jody said, a small smile on her face. “See you soon.”

She hung up and shoved her phone in her pocket, continuing to scan the papers and computer for research.

_

Sam and Dean were over with Jody soon, and helped her track down two ghouls that were messing up the town.

It was a  tough hunt, and while Dean and Sam made it back alive, they were scratched up and bruised from it.

Jody looked them over and sighed, fixing Dean up first.

“Boys can never escape from getting hurt, can you?” She asked, scolding lightly.

“We’re alive.” Dean shrugged. Jody rolled her eyes, and fixed Dean up, letting him leave into the living room when she was done.

She moved over to Sam and was more gentle. She would brush Sam’s skin softly whenever she could come into contact with it.

Jody scolded herself mentally over the fact that she loved to have the feeling of Sam’s body under her hands, but it seemed she couldn’t stop herself from touching the Winchester.

Sam seemed to notice the frequent touches that Jody gave, and he noticed that he was starting to lean into those gentle touches.

When Jody turned to dress a gash on Sam’s arm, Sam caught her wrist, eyes locking with hers.

They both froze, until Sam pulled Jody closer, and their lips locked.

Sam’s arms wrapped around Jody’s waist, and Jody’s linked in Sam’s hair.

They stayed like that for a few moments, before they finally parted, forehead’s touching the others.

“How long has that been waiting to come out?” Sam asked softly.

“Too long.” Jody replied.

“I liked it.”

“Me too.”


End file.
